


Finding acceptable places to eat in Vancouver

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tractorbeam! Finding acceptable places to eat in Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding acceptable places to eat in Vancouver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for latentfunction.

"Vera's Burger Shack," says Jared.

"It's a _shack_. Shacks are run down and dirty."

"It's just a name."

"If they didn't want to seem run down and dirty the should have named it something else."

Jared sighs. "Nat's Pizzeria."

"I'd have to see it."

"So that's a maybe?"

"I guess," says Jensen, sounding grudging.

"Tim Horton's."

"Chain."

"You eat at chains."

"Not Canadian ones."

"Jensen, I love you, but I am going to strangle you."

Jensen looks kind of pained, lets out a long sigh, and stands up. "We can drive around," he says. "I'll visit some places. And find," he looks like getting the words out is actually hurting him, "at least six."

Jared kisses him. "No but," he corrects. "You're awesome."


End file.
